ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Vana'diel
Category:Areasde:Vana'diel Vana'diel is the name of the world in which the inhabitants of Final Fantasy XI live. Vana'diel has a long and great history. Geography The three major continents currently available for adventurers to explore are Quon, Mindartia and Aradjiah. The Republic of Bastok and the Kingdom of San d'Oria are located on the western continent of Quon; southwest of Quon is Zepwell Island, part of the Kuzotz region, a land mass which is home to the arid Altepa Desert. The Federation of Windurst is situated on the eastern continent of Mindartia, and the thick jungles of the Elshimo regions lie to the southeast of Mindartia. These two continents are closely connected at a point and several great bridges span that divide, allowing adventurers to travel and trade between the two. Atop of these bridges sits The Grand Duchy of Jeuno. The continent of Aradjiah is situated to the east of Mindartia beyond the seas of the Gugru Blue. This land encompasses the Empire of Aht Urhgan. Upon its western shores, often referred to by adventurers as the Near East, lies the city of Al Zahbi. Unknown Regions :::For other information, see The Wide World of Vana'diel There are a number of continents that are unexplored by most adventurers. The known areas adventurers from the Middle Lands have yet to explore are the Far East (which has some connections with the Tenshodo), the Mithran homeland of the Far South, the Far North, and the elusive Far West. These include: *The empires far to the east (home to the Samurai, Ninja, Tenzen, Gessho, many items, and many Vana'dielan holidays). The flag for the nation in which Tenzen originates from may be the Phoenix symbol found on his kote. There are a group of Yagudo known as the Tengu that live in the Far East, making it a potential homeland for the Yagudo. *The continent of Olzhirya, located far to the south, is seemingly the Mithra homeland, and origin of various merchandise such as the Igqira Weskit Set, Ngoma, and Tsahyan Mask. During the Crystal War, many volunteers arrived to join the Mithra Mercenaries. Three known nations include Gha Naboh, the motherland of the Mithra, the nation of Zhwa, the homeland of both Naja Salaheem and Haja Zhwan, and the island nation of Tsahya. There may be other countries in the Far South, based on the Taffeta Cloth item description. *The frozen continent Rhazowa lies to the north. This likely contains the Orcish Empire and the island(s) from which the Gigas tribes originate from. *The Far Western continent, possibly Ulbuka, origin of the Bison Jacket Set -- as well as the exorcists Gertrude, Brian and Roger, who featured in the The Dark Lilies game for Harvest Festival 2006. The currently mapped world is estimated to be one quarter to one half of Vana'diel. Since airship travel is controlled by the Grand Duchy of Jeuno, there is little travel outside of these known lands. There are still recipes and items associated with these lands, so trade may take place while travel remains restricted. Also, the Marquisite of Tavnazia once traded with the Near East, Far South, and the Far West. Regions The continents are divided into regions. While some regions are typically associated with the three nations, the introduction of Conquest allows any region to shift control from one nation to another. Beastmen may also take control of regions away from the three main cities. See Also *The Distant Continents of Vana'diel